Expanding into Liberty
by darrien
Summary: After the death of Catalina, numerous people enter Libery in order to expand their controll of the underworld, Including Carl Johnson and Tommy Vercetti.This will displease their enemies and will open a war between gangs that will divide in two.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr Veealpandor?"

"Vialpando, yes, it's me"

"A certified letter, I need your signature here and here"

Cesar took the letter and signed the paper shutting the door in the postman's face as his attention had gone to the letter.

"Hey Cesar" A voice emanating from the kitchen said "What's that?" the voice asked revealing himself.

Cesar looked up from the letter and said to the face of his friend Carl Johnson and answered with a grim look.

"A letter from Liberty, says my cousin Catalina has died"

* * *

A pair of feet ran up the carpeted stairs coming to a door and the man knocked.

"Come in" Said the man inside.

"Mr Vercetti, the Head of the Cartel in Liberty has been killed just recently"

"How long ago?" Inquired Mr Vercetti lifting his head from his paperwork on the desk

"A couple of hours"

"Quick! To the Chopper! We let the occasion pass when Salvatore and Keiji died, we can't let it go again´"

Both men ran towards the ceiling and Tommy sat at the back taking his portable phone out.

"Ricardo-I need you to take care of all businesses-contact the rest and tell them---To Liberty urgent job, the Cartel head has died leaving its share of the underworld untaken care of, If I get there fast I can easily expand business into there—Goodbye ill call when I arrive"

Tommy dialled a second set of numbers and spoke a few and fast words "Get my plane ready to go to Liberty"

He put the phone down and gazed into the sunset of Vice City as his chopper went above Starfish towards Escobar International.

* * *

"Are you mad Cesar" CJ shouted

"I've got to go, ese. This is my cousin" Cesar argued.

The heat of the discussion was cut by Kendl weaving into the room.

"CJ its Cesar's cousin no matter what you had with her we should go to her funeral"

CJ thought for a moment and said

"Yeah, anyway I need to see her dead to believe it myself, the mad woman…"

* * *

It was a strange morning in Liberty City. Sudden sunshine occurred every day since the death of Cartels Head Catalina Vialpando and the crime rates and mysterious disappearances and deaths had decreased. Several roads that had undergone roadwork's had been reopened in St. Marks area. Citizens were lively and happy"

"Good Morning" They would say in a leisurely voice. The residential area in North Shoreside Vale was particularly calm. A vast cruiser travelled down the streets and arrived at a rich house. The Driver in an expensive suit carrying a leather suitcase walked up the footpath and in through the main door into a hall where several people were seated all dressed in black. He placed his suitcase on the table, now his name engraving onto it visible-Ken Rosenberg

He cleared his throat and begun his long practiced speech

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are here to fulfil and give out the properties of the last Will and Testament of Catalina Vialpando…" He Begun.

* * *

CJ passed the certificate back to Cesar. His late cousin had left him a property in Staunton Island. Cesar and Kendl went to the car to check the place while CJ went to visit an old friend who he had no idea was here until a few minutes ago. He knocked on the door and spoke as he entered

"Ken! After I risked my neck to keep you safe you decide you want to come to Liberty City directly into the fangs of the man you were trying to escape! What were you—"He stopped abruptly seeing the Lawyer had company. Both men in the hall stood up. Ken hesitated a minute and finally said:

"Tommy I present you Carl Johnson. Carl this is Tommy Vercetti from Vice City"

Both men's reputations spoke for themselves..

Tommy broke the silence "I see I am not the only one who thinks like that. I was most displeased when our friend here disappeared suddenly. Next thing I know is that he is working for the Leone,"

"Ill come back later if I am interrupting" CJ said wanting to leave.

"No, no please" Tommy said softly" I wanted to talk to you anyway-Ken shove off"

Ken scurried away and Tommy took the place where he had been seated, behind his desk, CJ instinctively moved to the chair opposite and took seat not bothering to ask permission.

"Well Carl. I hear you are currently managing most of San Andreas…, "

"To the point please" CJ said impatiently.

"Why such an urgency? Business takes its time Carl"

"Since when are we talking about any business?"

"I see you are alert" Tommy said laughing "The business is that I was wondering if you'd be interested to move into Liberty City, the property you're friend has acquired is a good base of operations"

"Hey how do you know what property my friend has received?"

"You in or not?" Tommy said avoiding the question firmly.

"Ok I'm in"

Tommy seemed pleased as he reached into his pocket for an envelope and handed it over to CJ

"Don't open it yet" he instructed "Inside you will find an address and a photograph of a certain person we need to dispose of..."

CJ left and opened the envelope outside the door and read the address. He picked a random car from the street and drove towards it arriving shortly after to a warehouse looking building. Opening the door with a screech he descended from the car and walked towards some boxes to climb into the building when

BOOM

The car in which he had been seconds ago exploded. Looking up he saw a gunman shooting wildly at the spot so he ducked behind the boxes before being spotted and swiftly took the man out. This however rose an alarm and armed men begun sprouting out of every corner.

CJ quickly recognised the man of the photo being escorted out and sniped him out. Now came the hardest part of the job but with a few grenades an automatic gun and a well devised plan 20 minutes later he was driving the dead man's limo down the roads towards Cesar's newly obtained property where he was to meet Tommy.

* * *

"Who are you?" said the threatening voice of Cesar as CJ approached the place

"Friend of CJ"A voice recognised as Tommy's answered.

CJ entered the scene to see Cesar's gun pointing at Tommy and Tommy's bodyguards pointing both guns at Cesar.

"This guy says he knows you CJ" Cesar told him when he saw CJ enter.

"That's right" CJ answered clearing confusions. Cesar lowered his gun and Tommy motioned his men to do the same. "Been doing some business for him right now, which reminds me. Who the heck was that guy to be so heavily guarded?"

"Timothy Black, president of Liberty Imports. Of which I own 20 after his death the stock prices will fall and I will be able to--"

A phone rang. It was Tommy's

"Good Ken, everything taken care of?- great, Goodbye" He put the phone down and talked smiling to CJ and Cesar, I now own 51 of Liberty Imports which enables me total control."

"And what does that mean?" Cesar asked

"It means Vercetti enterprises has moved to Liberty City

* * *

Trucks arrived at that very building; they were carrying everything from building material, furniture and electronic devices to be installed there. The new co-owner, Tommy Vercetti; after easily convincing the heir and owner of place: Cesar Vialpando, who wanted nothing to do with it and only return to his house in Los Santos, to sell the property to CJ and him; had taken care of all costs and set the central building of Vercetti Imports, that served as a cover for numerous illegal activities.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N Should I continue this or is it too bad? Please give me a couple of Reviews)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Divided City

None of this belongs to me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicolas Forelli waited eagerly in his office. The door flung open and his good friend Carlo walked in bringing the news in a few words.

"Tommy…Vercetti…..is in Liberty..."He said panting.

Nicolas knew what this meant, he could now have his vengeance, revenge for the trip to Vice City from which Sonny never returned. He had waited so long, building the Forelli Empire in Liberty City. However he knew he wasn't ready yet because Vercetti had built his own empire and could counter attack easily.

"He is allied with a guy from Los Santos. A John Carlson…… or something and is taking assets all around Portland and…" Carlo said having regained his breath

"Wait" Nicolas interrupted "Carl Johnson you said? "

After a moment of hesitation and thought Carlo responded with a firm "Yes"

Nicolas had the key now, he knew what to do, and he knew exactly where to go. He ran outside and jumped into his car and drove to the Leone Gentlemen Club.

He didn't expect to be granted entrance easily, however the news he brought did help him enter.

Soon after this unexpected visit the Leone lieutenants were summoned and long family disputes were abandoned during that long meeting for a common need. The need of revenge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few weeks a corporation erupted in Shoreside Vale called Vercetti enterprises who expanded significantly due to their lucky business as the buildings they wanted to buy suddenly fell in value due to gang wars, their major competitors mysteriously disappeared and the police seemed to overlook their businesses.

Meanwhile, in Portland a mafia syndicate begun to retake the long lost influence over the City and was joined soon by sole militants who wanted protection because their former loyalties could no longer guarantee this to them. Thus, Vercetti Enterprises grew form the west, while Leone-Forelli Syndicate grew form the east threatening with an imminent gang war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy and Carl sat in the dimly lit meetings office. The room was dark as people preferred to hide their identities which gives an idea of the type of business agreements reached in this room.

"Carl we need to complete our grip on Shoreside" Tommy explained "and we shall do this by one final hit on the Cartel Mansion"

"Ill need a couple of people to take the place, they may be weaker but still have a strong hold on the place."

"Take a couple of my boys…some of the Hoods and"

The door was knocked

"How appropriate" Tommy exclaimed and ordered the visitor to enter.

A dark haired man came in, he was wearing a black jacket and jeans, CJ found him extremely familiar.

"Carl I present you Claude Speed, who shall help you with the hit upon the Cartel Mansion" Tommy introduced "He has been several times and knows it back to front, not mentioning that he once almost at the place single-handedly."

"Hey, you're the guy at the races, the one who went with Catalina..."Carl jumped and said recognising the stranger.

"Oh you have met" Tommy understood "In which case you are more than ready to take carry out the job immediately. Without further instruction and without a word from Claude both men left Tommy in the dark room and exited the building to find ten armed men awaiting by a van ready to strike.

Claude drove while CJ instructed the men.

"you and you go with the other 3 from the back You two come with Claude and me and the rest prepare to follow us when I give the order."

The orders were followed religiously, Claude and CJ walked with two men behind them. A Colombian came to the door

"You can't come in please leave" the Colombian said.

"No. you leave and surrender the building or we shall take it over by force." CJ answered.

Realisation coming to the Colombian he snatched his walkie and rose the alarm.

CJ and his team gunned him and ran to the door entering the main entrance. Colombians spilled from the top of the stairs.

Claude indicated CJ through a side corridor while the two others backed them up. The corridor was much less guarded and was easier to advance through. Claude continued indicating the way, and gunning down a few guards arriving at a circular room.

"Is this the Command Room?" CJ asked.

Claude Nodded

"Where is the commander?" CJ asked

Claude shrugged.

An eerie sensation was in the air when BAM

Colombians stormed the place. One who seemed the boss came forward.

"you think you can take us out! Hah! Look at this!"

Two of the guards pulled forward two bodies, belonging to their backup.

"So now you go down and we shall send your heads to Vercetti to teach him not to mess with us, _Chicos matadles!" _

Two guns pointed to each of their heads, the triggers begun to pull and two shots pierced the air breaking the silence for a second. Silence followed.

Two men stood at he open door pointing the guns at the corpses of the two guards who were about to kill CJ and Claude.

Claude moved fast and planted the bomb while CJ welcomed the Mafia soldiers who had just saved him and Claude. All of a sudden cartel cars started arriving at the door.

"More of them! More of them!" Shouted one of Tommy's guys.

"Mario is stopping them at the door" answered another by the window.

Out of three people who were at the door one remained alive, but had to escape and get into the building.

"Lead them in" CJ ordered. "Bomb armed Claude?"

Claude nodded

CJ lead the four men out and locked the door as the Colombian soldiers walked into the building. Three soldiers remained at the backdoor and they escorted CJ and the others out into the back garden. The other two had been killed by the Colombians.

"I want you to get into 3 different Colombian cars from the entrance and drive away as soon as I give the or-"

BOOOM. The Colombian Cartel Command Centre blew into a million pieces taking to death all the guards who had just entered to kill the intruders.

"NOW" shouted CJ.

All men ran towards the cars killing the few Colombians left around, got into the cars and drove away like mad from the fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A car shot sped through the valleys towards the nearest Pay´n´Spray.

"What you got there" CJ asked Claude.

Claude lifted the suitcase he was carrying and opened it showing money

"You got that at the Cartel place?" CJ asked impressed

Claude smiled as he split it up and gave CJ his part.

They arrived soon at Vercetti Imports and gave the news.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Forelli-Leone syndicate was getting strong. Funny how people set away their differences when they find common enemies. It is true to say that Portland was totally controlled by The Syndicate, except for small areas where the Triads still existed, but did not really do anything at all other that sit and watch and grind their teeth at passing mobsters who roamed their territory fearless knowing they could do very little.

The Liberty Triads were very weak, almost disappeared. All they could do know was take a side in the emerging war. But whose side to take was a hard choice. On one side was taking the Syndicates side because they shared the area, but on the other side they had been enemies so long that it was a self insult to do this so they had to go to the Vercetti Enterprise for protection.

Shoreside Vale, after a mysterious explosion at Cartel Base, was totally owned by Vercetti enterprise except for Small Street gangs who even though independent really worked for the Enterprise. The city was divided into two and there was still one island in the centre, not taken by anyone. Whoever got that territory first would have clear advantage over the others. Both sides put their efforts onto this.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N thanks to few reviewers I shall continue this. Hope you like it. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3:Each man to his own strength

CHAPTER 3

None of this belongs to me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The top office of Vercetti Imports building was always kept dark. It seems that the owner didn't like light, or sound. Very rarely did the phone ring up here but today it rang.

"Yes?" Tommy said picking up

"You wanted to talk to me?" said the voice from the phone

"George!" Tommy exclaimed "thank-you for calling"

"What is it?"

"I've got a little business for you"

"Mr Vercetti, I'm Bust. Forgot so soon? Donald Love sent my uncle Avery into bankrupt if I find him I will shoot the hell out of him"

"Exactly. You see, I've just moved into Liberty and Love happens to operate here"

"Give me 2 hours and I am there" George answered and put the phone down

Tommy put the phone down, with a smile. Donald Love had tricked his friend Avery and taken all his money and shares in all businesses. He had stabbed his master and friend in the back. Something Tommy didn't appreciate. He, just like Avery had trusted a friend who then became a traitor. Obviously Tommy killed Lance Vance as soon as he could.

A knock on the door interrupted Tommy's thoughts. CJ came in

"Sup?"

"Get a Limo. Pick me up in an hour. We need to go to Francis International"

"Expecting company?"

"By any chance have you met Donald Love?"

"He's that millionaire who appeared out of a sudden right?"

"Yes"

"Nobody knows where he got that money from"

"Money does not just appear, money is taken from others"

"Oh I understand, he stole you?"

"Not me. A Friend"

"And he is arriving in one hour in Francis International"

"Good. No go get the limo to pick him up"

CJ left without a goodbye and went down in the lift. He hijacked a car and started driving. It had been almost a month since he was working for Tommy. Because he was working for him rather than working with him, which is what he had understood. Pick so and so up, kill this guy, bribe the other.

He arrived shortly at Chinatown, and walked into Wong Laundry shop. The door shut with a bang and he was suddenly overcome with 5 guys inside the shops who put a hat covering his eyes and lead him somewhere.

---------------------------------------------------------

Claude strolled around Cochrane Dam. He usually walked up to the spot were he fired that last shot that sent the helicopter down. Down is such a strange word. Everything that goes up comes down. Now Claude was up, or so he thought, but there was no time for such reflections now, he had a mission to accomplish for his new boss. Claude jumped into his Cartel Cruiser and drove towards the bridge to Staunton Island.

Staunton Island was controlled by the Yakuza since the Cartel was expelled. This place was key in the battle between the Enterprise and the Syndicate and fortunately for the Enterprise the Yakuza, owners of the majority of Staunton, had a long hate for the Syndicate as well as for the Cartel, who the Enterprise recently battled, and also have a close friendship with Claude Speed, who is working with the Enterprise. Relations only need to be formalized.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit"

Nicolas Forelli stormed around his office kicking everything in his view.

"We have to get Staunton" He shouted at nobody s a vague idea formed in his head. "That's it!"

He pressed the interphone "Antonio!" he called through it.

Immediately a tall man appeared at the door.

"You called sir"

"How many soldiers have got here now?"

"At the moment there are 14 available"

"Good. Take some Leone soldiers too. Meet me in the Garage in 15 minutes."

Antonio left quietly and Nicolas picked up his handgun from the cupboard. Quickly he descended the stairs into his car and went to meet Joey Leone in his garage. He was the man to rig a bomb into a car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Johnson!"

"Unfold me"

"Chen-Su Unfold our guest"

The black lifted and CJ saw three men materialise in front of him as his pupils adjusted to the light

"What's all this?" CJ asked

"We cannot let you know where our base of operations is. Now, to business, our friend from Fierro has told us we can trust you"

"What Friend?"

"I believe you al ready acquainted with Mr Wu Zi Mu here"

CJ turned around to see Woozie standing behind him

"Hey Woozie! How come you are here?"

"We are establishing inter-triad relations with our colleagues from Liberty. I understand that the city is on verge of war" Woozie ran a hand through his black hair and sat on the couch beside CJ and began to whisper to him in the ear. CJ seemed surprised but was beginning to agree with what he said. Wong and his men already new what was being told in the conversation so they went up the stairs into the Laundry to keep an eye.

"ALERT! UP! UP! "Shouted a triad from the end of the road as he ran desperately down the road towards the Laundry.

Immediately the guards went up the road to find themselves with a parade of mafia cars speeding down the road.

"COVER THE LAUNDRY" a triad shouted as he fell to the floor hit by the fire from the cars.

Syndicate Sentinels appeared from everywhere forming a barricade around the door and encircling the triads infront of the Laundry door and the shooting begun. A last car came down the road totally protected by the barricade. Nicolas Forelli stepped out and joined the battle. Bullets went everywhere, blasting up cars once in a while and hitting enemies at others, and continued as reinforcements for both sides started to appear.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny afternoon and everyone was enjoying their day off. Rarely did a car pass the smaller streets and around the city their seemed to be peace and quiet. Little did the happy citizens know, except the unfortunate ones who had been trapped cross fire, that a

battle was raging in Chinatown.

A Yakuza stinger roamed the streets into the main roads. It was driven by Claude Speed. He had just arranged a meeting in between Yakuza and the Enterprise and was prepared to have some fun for the rest of the evening. He would go and bust some cars or kill some people or maybe find some action, which he found, seven police cars with sirens switched on going down the road. The perfect opportunity to use his guns.

----------------------------------------------

"OK Woozie, I can handle it!"

"Good Carl, another thing-"

"Help!" yelled a man from the door. He walked up to them bleeding and clutching his stomach in pain "Mafia…war...up" He dropped and died.

CJ and Woozie took the stairs and joined the battle.

"Stay Woozie ill take care of it"

"NO! IM KILLING THOSE-"

BANG! A bullet soared the air and hit Woozie in the arm. Two other bullets in his legs sent him to the floor. And a last hit his chest. Woozie became a bloody lump on the floor

"Woozie!" CJ Screamed "I won't let this happen!" He pulled a car open furiously, put Woozie in and drove for the hospital. This could not happen again. Last time it was his brother, who got saved by the cops, neither of those thing would he let to occur.

He was almost outside the barrier when

WHAM!

A Syndicate soldier shot a bullet into the dashboard cracking the glass. A hand flew in the window and pulled CJ throwing him to the floor

"You are not going anywhere" he said as he clicked the gun onto a defenceless Carl Johnson.

------------------------------------------------

"Chinatown is witness to a brutal gang war which has gone on for a half an hour now and seems to not want to end, our special reporter, Clara Martin, is at the scene giving privileged information. The police have formed a block of surrounding streets to-"

Tommy switched the TV off. He was getting fed up and had to go and take advantage of this weakness of two enemies. Unfortunately his two muscles were out on missions, one bringing a limo and the other in a Yakuza meeting so he would have to go himself.He picked his guns walked through the backdoor and sat in his Infernus. It was time for Tommy Vercetti to get back into action.

…


	4. Chapter 4: Forellis plan

**CHAPTER 4**

None of this belongs to me

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charter Flight ZD-204 demanding permission to land"

A small old plane hit land in the airport in Liberty City. A young blond man stepped quickly out of it. He was wearing an old dusty cowboy suit and a cowboy hat with a couple of holes in it. He pulled out a sellotaped cell phone and dialled.

"Yes?" answered Tommy

"Tommy it's me, George. I have just arrived at Francis International. Are you coming to pick me up?"

"Oh. Umm yes…but get comfortable I will take a while"

"Ok. Whatever." And he put his phone back.

George Carrington was a man of limited power. His family had lost all a few years ago. The oil fields, the building businesses and all the other unofficial rackets were in hands of Donald Love who had learnt it all from George's Uncle Avery.

This is why George caught a plane as fast as he could when he saw this opportunity of revenge, he came as fast as he could which is what Tommy demanded and now he finds Tommy will be late after all the effort put by himself this is a sign of disrespect towards him. George could not allow this; Tommy had no right to treat him this way, to dispatch his phone call as if he had other more important things to do, to leave him waiting in the airport. NO.

George arrived at the waiting room and sat down as he begun to think what to do next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy put his car phone down and continued pushing his Cheetah as fast as it would go. He was heading for Chinatown and was already halfway through Staunton Island. Tommy feared he would not arrive with sufficient time.

The main idea was to arrive at the battle at Chinatown and hit the Syndicate from their back. If he managed to get a good position he could halve their forces all by himself. As soon as he got the time he would send for reinforcements and send his two boys on missions. CJ would go and pick George up at the airport and take him to the mansion. Claude would go and hit the Syndicate at their base. They would surely be weak on defences now that all their men were fighting in Chinatown.

Tommy went over his plan as he entered Portland and saw the smoke from far away. That is where the Syndicate and the Triads were having their little debate of opinions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CJ laid on the floor looking at a muzzle a few centimetres from his face. A thousand thought roamed his head at that moment. He thought of his mother, of Sweet, Of Kendl, of Cesar, He thought of his home, of his happiness, of risking it all again. He was happy living with his sister and Cesar with no problems, with no Tenpenny but he started again and got into another Underworld War. HE realised he really liked the adrenaline and the danger. He realised he actually enjoyed being pointed at with a gun. His fear disappeared.

"Drop the gun" he ordered

The Syndicate soldier, about to pull the trigger laughed, being taken completely unguarded by this.

"You are in no position to give me orders" The Soldier said

"Drop the gun" CJ repeated

"We have a fighter here eh? Well that won't help you because I have got the gun and you have nothing. Prepare to- "

BANG

The Soldier fell to the floor with a hole in his head. CJ turned back slowly to look at the car and saw Woozie pointing a fuming a gun at the point in space where the soldiers head had been seconds ago. Woozie collapsed after this final effort.

CJ was pulled back to reality and he jumped into the car. Kicked the cracked glass out to be able to see and continued towards the hospital. He has practically seconds left to save Woozie. CJ could almost see a white bar floating in the air with Woozies name beside it that showed how little life he had left, but this hallucination did not discourage CJ at all as he drove to the nearest hospital destroying a few stop signs and street lamps on his way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you record that Mike?" Clara Martin, special reporter asked.

Mike put his thumb up.

"What a fantastic scene. Incredible how that black guy escaped that man with the gun on his face. We have recorded enough. Let's go the studio and edit this video"

Mike put his thumb up.

"I need to find out who he is. He is going to be on tonight's show. I'm thinking about making a special report on him. Interview him if I manage. A inside story with one of the heroes of one of the sides."

Mike put his thumb up.

"Give it some human point of view; add some sad music in a few places. This will make me famous. "

Mike put his thumb up.

"Get to the van Mike, we're leaving"

Mike followed the lady into the van and made his way to the studio.

Clara opened her laptop. And begun narrating to herself as she typed "Wars are big and small- no- Wars can be small, and fought in cities by usual people. We have an account from a most usual person, brought into this war between gangs…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy arrived at the Laundry. The whole street was blocked by police cars. The there was a double set of mafia cars with space in between for soldiers shooting both at the police and at the Triads. And in the inside, surrounding the Laundry in an arc shape were a set of cars behind which the Triads shot at the Syndicate.

This didn't make sense. The Syndicate was fighting two enemies and was surrounded; it should have gone down a while ago. Until Tommy noticed very peculiar thing. The policemen who got up to shoot seemed to receive bullets appearing from nowhere. Looking around Tommy saw a Yakuza stinger in a corner and a gun being fired from behind which was killing all the cops

"Claude!" Tommy shouted at the shooter, recognizing him. "You should be on mission., unless that is finished"

Claude nodded indicating the Yakuza meeting was arranged.

"Good. Now I need you to send some of the boys here, and go with a couple others to any of the Syndicates centrals and bomb their place down.

Claude nodded, happy to get some action to take care of and stole a Police car to go to complete his mission.

Tommy kneeled in Claude's strategic place and begun shooting down Syndicate soldiers.

Nicolas Forelli was at the other end. And was witness of this whole scene. The moment he was waiting for had arrived. He had attracted Tommy Vercetti. His plan had worked. He had tricked the mouse out of his hole and now prepared to squash him.

"Antonio" He called

"Yes?"

"Take this car behind that stinger, and prepare the bomb"

Antonio followed the orders religiously.

Nicolas took another car and placed himself in front of Tommy at a safe distance.

"Tommy Vercetti!" Nicolas shouted

Tommy turned

"I am Nicolas Forelli- you killed my brother Sonny and now I am going to kill you"

With his eye he followed Antonio as he placed the car and went away.

Tommy did not waste a second and begun shooting at Nicolas who covered behind a car. The timer had been set. In 3 minutes the car would blow up. Nicolas started shooting at Tommy to keep him in place knowing that in seconds Tommy Vercetti would stain the streets of Chinatown.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait but exams have kept me busy. I've read your reviews and hope to adjust to you comments as well as I can. Thanks for the support! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Chinatown War

**CHAPTER 5**

None of this belongs to me

------------------------------------------------------

The smell of the air was of despair. It created a feeling that the world stopped here, like a bubble protected from the slow grinding power of time. However, death did roam this place where many lives ended, but many also started.

CJ paced up and down the corridor of the hospital next to the operations room faster and faster each time. In his mind it had only been seconds since he had seen the face of Woozie become so suddenly vivacious as he saved CJ's life but it also seemed months since he had been taken into the surgery.

And CJ continued pacing up and down the halls and he suddenly realised what was happening. An image of a teenager flashed into his head…

The boy cuddled beside his old mother, who was weeping and crying, he simply could not let out his cries. He had to be strong; he could not allow himself to anguish so he sat motionless and indifferently cuddling his mother. His older brother was walking up and down the corridors. Furious. Shouting at the hospital staff.

A nurse came up to him slowly

"Sir, there is nothing we can do" she said sadly "if you would like to spend the last-"

"SHUT UP" the brother shouted scaring the nurse "SAVE MY BROTHER!" the older boy pulled out a gun from his waist where it had remained hidden and thrashed it at the girls face when

"SEAN" the mother blasted from her seat, now up on her feet and angry "Have some respect to your brother Carl and put that away, one of those killed Brian!"

The image faded away, like always. CJ sat down. He didn't want to be like Sweet.

"Sir" spoke a nurse to CJ "your friend is progressing greatly. Now we must only wait."

CJ calmed down and without asking went into the room that the nurse had come out. Woozie was there. He seemed undisturbed. CJ checked his watch and ran out remembering he had things to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken Rosenberg woke up. He palmed around for his glasses. He was lying in the middle of what he recognised as his office, or so he thought. The furniture was turned up and everything was thrown around the place. After a moment of dizziness he realised he had been woken by a repetitive knocking on the door.

"I'm coming"

But the visitor did not wait. The door came down with a strong thud and a big man walked in towards Ken.

"Eh! mi amigo!"

Ken looked down and saw the big man was pushing a wheelchair, where an old man was sitting.

"Colonel Cortez!" Ken exclaimed recognising the aged man.

"Had a good party eh?" he stated more than asked as he put his finger into a packet of cocaine and tasted it "very good one"

"How can I help you Colonel?"

"Ken, I just came to visit you. To what do I owe such disrespectful welcoming?"

"I am sorry, I hope I can-"

"Now that you mention it there are a couple of things you can do for me" Cortez said "I have a friend, Carlo, He's in a tight spot in jail and he needs lawyer"

"Of course" Ken said hesitantly.

"And also I need to find Tomás Vercetti"

"Why do you need him?"

"He called me. We have business"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A limousine crashed through the glass of Liberty City Airport landing on top of a couple of tourists.

"About time" George Carrington said recognising the brutality of the acts as classic of Tommy Vercetti.

"Wassup man" CJ greeted from behind the steering wheel. "Hold on" and he resumed his driving with George on the back seat

"Who are you?" George Inquired

"Call me CJ; I'm a friend of Tommy"

"What took you so long?"

"I was…busy"

"How?"

"You ask many questions"

"And you can't answer properly"

"Then ill take you to the answer"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Claude pressed the last button. St-Marks Bistro blew up. That was the last of an endless list of target hits where the Syndicate operated.

With a nod he dismissed the Vercetti soldiers and moved away walking.

He always made sure orders were completed; he needed the push from killing, a hundred times better than SPANK and a million times better than boomshine. The reason was unimportant, and nothing else worked so well: he had tried car races, bank robberies and many other things. Once with one of his girlfriends who was an absolutely mad woman he felt slightly satisfied but still she proved too boring and too problematic so he had to kill her.

He took out his gun in the middle of the street; he needed to see some blood. Bombing only made fire and ashes. He shot a woman on the knee and was about to kill her when something annoying popped up.

"LCPD! Put the gun down"

Great! He liked killing cops

"I won't repeat it Sir!"

Claude turned slowly and saw a nervous young cop. He realised the important cops were in the Chinatown Battle.

"The gun sir"

Or in the Police Headquarter"

"LCPD! Put that gun down and nothing will happen"

Claude put his gun on the floor with a grim smile.

The Cop jumped on his back, handcuffed him, read his rights and pushed him into the car.

Claude looked at his plaque reflected on the mirror.

Officer James Machowski

Where had he heard that name before?

The ride was silent and the soon arrived at the Police headquarters.

A whole roomful of cops. Cops of all sizes colours and types.

James Machowski pushed Claude through towards an office and threw him in.

"Dad!" he called "Dad I have made my first arrest on an armed suspect!"

"Great Jimmy" An uninterested voice said indifferently from behind the chair as it turned round, but the expression totally changed as he saw the person arrested.

"Jimmy ill take care of this one"

"Dad its my first. I caught him!"

"Get the hell outta here!" the father shouted and Claude recognised him

It was Ray Machowski. He had worked with him and the Yakuza. Claude thought he had escaped to Florida.

"What are you doing here" Ray asked nervously "OK I suppose you could ask the same question… I went down to Vice you see, I ran into affairs with a congressman and started working with him, helped hip at a few tight corners and next thing I know is he becomes President, President Alex Shrub. So he pays me back by cutting the heat on me. Now Im back to Liberty and you just met my son. I discovered him when I came back; it happens that he was produced from a drunken night with a girl at Luigi's many years ago. DNA tests proved me his father and legally I have to take care of him or be sued under Home Abandoning."

Ray sighed. "Come I'll take you out of here for old time's sake"

The sneaked out of his office and down the stairs.

"Machowski is that you going out" echoed a voice from a bog office.

"Yes" Ray answered hiding Claude

"Go down to Chinatown, they need reinforcing."

Claude indicated it would be a good idea from his hiding place.

"All Right. Im on my way." And they filed out

---------------------------------------------------------------

60…59…58…57

The Battle at Chinatown seemed endless. But the Triads were near their down falls. At one corner Nicolas Forelli and Tommy Vercetti were holding a shootout in between them.

42…41…39

A limousine appeared and George walked out and spotted Tommy. CJ followed and looked amazed at what an old man like Tommy Vercetti could do

28…27…26

Colonel Cortez's Luxurious car arrived and his bodyguard took him out on his wheelchair and moved him to safe distance. Ken Rosenberg climbed out of the car and closed, still a bit dizzy after his night.

18…17…16…15

A police car reached the place. Claude Speed and Ray Machowski exited the vehicle .Ray started saying goodbye and giving Claude a contact phone if he needed him.

10…9…8

Forelli Smiled. His plan was working. He was so happy he didn't even see Antonio lurking around the battle scene

7…6

Tommy kept shooting.

5…4

Forelli was tense and prepared

3…2

Tommy bent behind a car to reload his gun.

1…

Everybody stopped. The blast was so big it tensed everybody's hair and Forelli who was near became deaf for a few seconds.

Claude and CJ ran together towards the place where the bomb had exploded shooting madly.

The Mafia soldiers dispersed and the victorious Triads retreated to cure their pains and injuries.

CJ fell to the floor as he was reminded at the shootout were Sweet had been arrested.

Claude found a piece of burnt green fabric on the floor and picked it up; it was clearly a Hawaiian design shirt and was covered in blood. After all it seemed explosions did produce blood…..

--------------------------------------------------

"…this has been the outcome of the gang battle in Chinatown. Police are investigating the implicates and the casualties, of for example Tommy Vercetti, connected to Vice City Mafia and Liberty City Ex-Convict, who is almost surely dead, his body remains unfound but was most surely burned in an explosion. We will keep informing. Clara Martin. Love Media News.

--------------------------------------------------------

**( A/N: I hope you are enjoying reading just as much as I enjoy writing. If you have any Ideas for me to include in secondary plot such as mentioning other games/movies or other GTA characters please do leave a review.)**


	6. Chapter 6: THe Aftermath

**CHAPTER 6**

None of this belongs to me

--------------------------------------------

"To all units: six star warning has been called at Chinatown. Prepare for arrival of army tanks. To all units: prepare for attack of tanks in Chinatown"

Machowski called Claude as soon as he heard his car police radio.

"We have to get out of here! Quick! Their sending the tanks"

Claude jumped into the backseat and CJ followed helping George into the car as well. Machowski pushed the accelerator and went towards the Red Light District.

"Ill get you to your hideout there. I don't wanna see you round the streets in one week"

"Who the hell are you?" CJ interrogated

"Never mind that" Ray responded as this wasn't the time for presentations.

From the distance Cortez saw them start the car and leave.

"Follow them" he ordered his bodyguard who immediately moved him into the car and started driving.

"Who takes me?" Ken Rosenberg asked knowing the answer. He'd go by foot. Again.

Minutes passed and the army forces arrived with their Rhinos. Later the Forensic police and taped the zone starting the investigations, but not before the pretty blonde reporter for Love Media news appeared and made her reporting.

"…Clara Martin. Love Media News." She ended and Mike cut the camera.

"A dead crimelord and I got the news first." she told Mike "Get into the van and let's drive to the studios"

Mike did as he was told.

"I need to find an apartment here;" she continued "A crimelord does not die like that without anyone doing anything. Specially the chief of the Enterprise, they have only been active for a few months and they are already creating havoc in the whole structure of the city. I need to investigate his background more thoroughly also. Hey! what's that!"

She pressed her nose against the window and looked inside a passing police car. Right in the back was sitting none other than the man who had escaped a gun attack previously that night, who we know as CJ; and couple of other people. Clara photographed them.

The car entered a little corner street and went into a garage. Mike parked nearby as ordered. Few minutes later the police car left the compound with the backseats empty. "Follow the cop and remember this place, we need to get back here later." Clara commanded and Mike did so.

The van exited the place and a black Landstalker took its place. It was a modified car, with all the commodities of the most expensive limousine and the power of a 4x4 including a special segment for wheelchairs. It was Cortez's favourite car for travel.

"Marcelo keep driving. I've changed my mind" he ordered his bodyguard "we will do this later"

Marcelo drove towards the hotel. It had been a very long day for him.

It had been a very long day for everyone. Fortunately, the moon came and brought the night ending the day and giving all hope of seeing the new day with a new light.

----------------------------------------------------

The city awoke calm, but still derelict. The first rays of the sun brought the workers who started the removal of cars and other things from the streets. The injured recovered and the dead were picked up and the criminals also woke up.

The last remaining building of the Syndicate, of unknown location to anyone outside the top managing circle of the Syndicate, contained inside it a meeting of the 6 leaders of The Syndicate.

"There was no need to do that!" Shouted Marco Pentangelli from his seat

"I killed Tommy Vercetti! Last night was a victory!" argued Nicolas Forelli

"At the cost of many of our soldiers!" repeated Johnny _"Big Head"_ for the fifth time that day

"And the loss of all our places!" added Giovanni Leone

"I think it was a good battle" opined Carlo Briaglia.

"Easy for you to say, you only provide this place. You lost nothing last night. We lost practically all" responded Big Head standing up

"But now the Enterprise is taken down we can rebuild" pointed Briglia

"The Enterprise is not pulled down, you only killed Vercetti" Giovanni said

"Vercetti was the head of the Enterprise. He was an important target" Briaglia said now out of his seat.

"Face it Forelli you only did all that crap last night to kill Vercetti on vendetta for Sonny" Pentangelli accused

"I killed Vercetti because he was the top of our problems which I have solved!" Forelli shouted agitated

"I say we kick Forelli out of the Syndicate, we had enough of his bullshitting us and usin' us for his personal problems!" Proposed Big Head

"I second it!" Pentangelli said "And Briaglia as well. He is only here because he is friend of Forelli"

"Shut up!" Forelli protested at the top of his voice "I brought you together! I made the Syndicate! Me! I have made the Cosa Nostra stronger than it has been since 1950! You owe me all this!"

"We owe you nothing Forelli!" Giovanni said "I will cut your throat anytime you want!"

"You will do what! You piece of-"

"ENOUGH" shouted the voice from the highest chair, and belonging to who had remained silent all the meeting. This was Joey Leone. There was total silence.

"Sit down" he continued "We will put any action of expelling to voting but what is more important now is to rebuild and regain our territories. The Enterprise will have to find a new leader and will not be able to attack for some time. "

"Which means it is time to attack them!" Forelli said

"Which means we have time to become strong again" continued Joey paying no attention to Forelli "if we attack now we will most surely lose."

"Not a chance! You are devastating my whole plans without consulting!" Forelli argued

"You did not consult the Chamber of Leaders either!" Joey said

"You are trying to discredit me, Leone. You are trying to mess with me. I won't have it." Forelli shouted "I will leave peacefully if that is what you want. But don't say I didn't warn you"

Forelli turned around and left the room closing the door behind him. Briaglia stood up and followed him. The members of the Chamber allowed a few seconds to pass before continuing.

"We should start the reorganisations now" Giovanni said impatiently

"Wait a second" Joey interrupted "that was too easy. He gave in too easily. Something can't be right."

Pentangelli started "what do you-"

But did not finish the phrase as a bullet went through his head.

"What the?" shouted Giovanni launching for cover.

Armed men stormed the room

"What happened to the soldiers we put on the door?" Big head asked as he shot back from behind a corner.

"These are the soldiers" Shouted Joey "Forelli has organised a revolution. He wants to take control"

Giovanni produced a shotgun out of nowhere

"Where did that come from?" Questioned Big Head but Giovanni was already blasting the intruders away.

"Follow me!" he shouted at his companions, however as soon as he said these words a gun went flying to his head knocking him out. The thrower had used his small distraction to aim and fling his weapon at his head. It would be only seconds for Joey and Big Head to go down as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ray Machowski attended his office the next day to not lift any suspicions. His captain knew nothing of his past affiliations with crime, Shrub had seen to that, and Machowski didn't intend to let anyone know.

The day was pretty boring, with lots of papers to fill in and sign due to last nights events. Papers justifying the use of firearms, the deaths caused by police officers, the numerous property destroyed and of course the letters to the poor mothers of the cops who had given their life that night in order to protect and serve, which were not few. The exciting job was at the crime scene and investigation where the majority of the department destined, which left the office almost empty and made the job even more boring. Sometimes Ray wondered if Captain Harris really did know about his past and that's why he hated him so much.

When Ray was through his fourth pile of papers and his eleventh or twelfth coffee, Captain Harris entered the room followed by three men. One, Ray recognised as the mayor the other two he had no clue who they were.

"Gentlemen" Harris said "as you know the mayor and I have been debating all night about the state of Liberty and we came to the decision that gangs are again out of control in our city."

"We cannot tolerate this" The Mayor took over. "And after seeing the absolute incompetence that the department demonstrated yesterday, Liberty city has called for the help from national forces. I present the C.R.A.S.H. representatives who have arrived from Los Santos this morning: Dr. Jean-Michel Leblanc and Captain Peter Bedford. The rest of the unit will arrive in the next few and already count with maximum authority levels which you will respect. Now continue working."

The mayor left without another word.

The few agents at the place retook their works as if nothing had happened, except for a few furtive looks and some murmurs in between them.

"Mr. Harris" said the bearded man with a French accent "Where will our office be?"

"Well if you give me a few seconds I will empty one of the unoccupied offices for you, Dr. Leblanc."

"Very well" responded the tall man beside Leblanc, Bedford. "We'll be studying the city. I expect that in half an hour we will be back and find everything well"

"Of course" assured Harris as Leblanc and Bedford left for the street.

As soon as they were out Harris turned to Ray.

"Machowski" He called "Empty you office"

"What?" Ray exclaimed astonished.

"Exactly what you heard. Your office is the next biggest after mine, I'm not sure how you got it as you are a total fool; you must have friends in high places, but I need the office for the CRASH people, and it needs to be good to give a good impression. I'm risking my job here; you heard what the Mayor said."

Ray remained silent

"Empty your office boy. Take that cubicle their" Harris commanded with a final tone and went into his own office"

Machowski started to remove his stuff and move it to the tiny table in between three plastic walls at the other end of the room.

Bob Harris stretched his back on his chair. It was the third visit of the mayor this month. With the increasing activity of those two new gangs; Vercetti Enterprise and Mafia Syndicate. Harris turned his head to look at the hierarchy hart on the wall for both gangs. One was topped by Tommy Vercetti whose face now had a red cross on it indicating he was deceased. Harris picked up the copy of Vercetti's file that had been lying on his desk for a long time and binned it. "The Harwood Butcher" It read in several places "The Harwood Butcher" Harris murmured with a laugh, and wasn't sure why. He started clearing up other files as well; the mayor had ordered he was to make copies of everything for The C.R.A.S.H. As he did this he realised how his Department was being taken over, the job he had fought for many years was being taken from him. "I must fight for it" he thought as he picked up papers from the floor.

------------------------------------------

"Got it" Clara Martin said. "Carl Johnson, he was profiled as suspect in a murder at a garage in Portland, he worked there. I've got enough to find everything about him anywhere in the world. A quick call to my friend from the FBI and we will have all about this man"

Clara closed the folder and gave the police files security guards his "tip" and went up the stairs followed by his always faithful Mike.


	7. Chapter 7:Unusual things

**CHAPTER 7**

None of this belongs to me

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Ken Rosenberg woke up after a long sleep which he only managed with the aid of sleep pills. He had just arrived last night from seeing his dear friend Tommy Vercetti blow up in a car bomb. Ken started thinking about the time in Vice City when they both owned the world. Why did he have to break that? It was his fault coming to Liberty which made Tommy eventually come and what killed him; after Tommy had saved his life so many times. Ken owed this to Tommy. With an incredible effort he pulled his body out of his bed and walked to his desk.

He had done this so many times and for so many clients without really feeling much, but Tommy was more than a client, he was his friend. Slowly he took out Tommy Vercetti's last will and testament with the list of people who had to be summoned to the reading of it.

--------------------------------------------------------

CJ's worst dreams were haunting him again. At the end someone did die. All the efforts he took, first to establish peace by diplomacy, then to keep away intruders, then to keep Woozie alive but in the end something slipped through his fingers. Tommy's death devastated him. He wished he had never taken the job, but now he was stuck in mud up to his knees and the only way to get out was to sink deeper and come out of the other end. The metaphor didn't make any sense to him but he understood what his mind was trying to picture for him. It was the same old story only this time Tenpenny was not behind controlling everyone.

CJ decided he had given this more than enough thought for the moment and chose it a good time to go and visit Woozie at the hospital.

"Where are you going?" called George Carrington's voice from behind him. The tones were already familiar as they had had a brief introduction and meeting last night before Ray had left "Mute's friend told un to stay here"

Claude made a wave of approval from the kitchen were he was devouring a fried chicken as if nothing had happened.

"I've got stuff to take care of" stated CJ choosing his words

George prepared to argue back but a knock on the door interrupted him. CJ who was nearest to the door moved to open the door as George placed himself on the left of the door holding a revolver and Claude stood at the end of the hall aiming a shotgun at the door. CJ placed his other hand on the handle of his gun behind his back and opened the door.

"Hello sir I have three certified letters- HOLY SHIT! DON'T SHOOT!" The guy at the door yelled spotting Claude with the shotgun. He dropped his mailbag and letters to run away.

CJ reached for the letters while Claude picked up the bag. The letters were addressed to Claude, George and himself. Upon opening his CJ discovered that they were a summoning to Tommy's Funeral and the reading of his will. He gave the others their letters and taking advantage that they were both busy unwrapping packets from the mailman's bag he slipped away out of the door to go and see Woozie.

He picked a random car from the ones parked in front of Luigi's Club and drove up to General Sweeny Hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the last of them!"

"Wrong. There's more coming. Let's get the hell out!"

Joey Leone and Johnny Big Head fled the room as fast as their legs would carry them. Nicolas Forelli had boycotted the council and sent for the killing of them all. Due to immense luck Joey and Big Head managed to shoot all the soldiers and escape before more came. They ran out into the streets bleeding and with some clothes torn with a few bullets left and nowhere to go. They both wordlessly agreed that they could not go to any of their hideouts because Forelli would surely have checked them out and controlled.

"Where do we go now?" asked Big Head

"Let's go towards Luigi's if it still exists." Joey responded

"I can hear them this way!" called a voice from the inside.

"Shit! Run!" commanded Joey.

Big Head and Joey launched themselves across the pavement seeing no car was coming. The streets were deserted. Joey looked back. Big Head Shouted. Suddenly a car appeared out of nowhere and almost ran over Big Head. Big Head lifted his gun and pointed at the driver.

"In here!" he called Joey and got into the car, Joey followed.

"Move it!" Big Head ordered and the driver pushed the pedal. "That was near Joey!"

"Joey?"

"What? CJ?" Joey exclaimed recognising the driver

"You bastard! You screwed the whole city with that crap last night!"

"I had nothing to do with it. It was Forelli. His acts were never approved"

"Don't apologise" Big Head shouted losing track of events "The gun is pointing at his head not yours!"

"Put it down." Ordered Joey

"What?"

"Put it down"

Big Head obeyed, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"CJ stop somewhere and we will talk about things" Joey said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After opening up the last packet George sat back and looked out for CJ. He then realised he must have left when he was busy. He took this as an insult. When he was a kid he saw his dad very little. He lived with his mother in a mansion in Starfish Island in Vice City. George's dad was always away on business, he would go to Liberty City very often and also visited Las Venturas. Whenever it was Christmas or George's Birthday his father usually sent a late call saying he wouldn't be able to come and would send his assistant, a guy called Donald Love. His mother, Theresa, seemed happy when Donald came over but that is another story.

About fifteen years ago, when George was fourteen, his father started to spend more time around Vice City and that is even he taught George everything he knew about business. He taught him where people's weaknesses were and how to negotiate and also that any sign of disrespect should be taken as an insult and not let it go unpunished. A few years after, he took him to the house on the other end of the road to meet Tommy Vercetti. With him George learned how to use weapons and the other aspects of business. Tommy Vercetti became like a second father to George so much that he didn't even realise his father gradually started to go outside for his businesses.

When George was twenty six his father died and all his fortune disappeared. It was through Tommy that he discovered that Donald Love was behind the plot and that it was his fault George was fatherless and penniless.

He continued participating in Tommy's organisation waiting for the time to come to take revenge on Donald Love. Now that it had arrived he ended up in a smelly hideout with a guy who didn't speak and Tommy was dead. Again he had nothing.

George spotted the envelope lying on the table and opened it. It was a summoning to the reading of Tommy's will. It came to him like a ray of hope in all this misery. Something to look forward to. He went to the kitchen to accompany Claude eating a packet of cookies he had obtained from the postman and continue thinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Peter Bedford ended his cigarette and threw the end away.

"I really think we are getting too old for this" Dr. Jean-Michel Leblanc, his colleague, told him

And it was true. But if there was something neither of them could stand was a criminal. Captain Bedford had joined the British army as soon as he was allowed, but he soon got tired of it. It never took him anywhere. That is why he asked to be moved to the Law Enforcement department. Here he quickly rose in the ranks of London Metropolitan police. Bedford detested crime as it existed and despised every perpetrator that existed.

Dr. Leblanc was born in Marseille and demonstrated an interest in patterns of behaviour since he was very little. He soon decided he would be a Psychologist. He became a successful student obtaining his doctorate quite easily; however during his studies he became more and more intrigued by the specific behaviour of criminals, and how they committed acts of crime and never stopped once they had started. This took him to join the French Gendarmerie where he carried out numerous jobs such as interrogator and profiling.

Both men met in a convention of Crime Prevention in Las Venturas where they also got offered a job in the special C.R.A.S.H. unit which was being formed in the state and they accepted.

"We should return" Leblanc said having obtained the first impression of the city.

"Wait" hissed Bedford as he walked towards a source of noise. Leblanc followed him and they took cover.

They saw two people running followed by armed men.

"This is incredible" commented Leblanc

A car drove down the street and almost hit one of them, this one took out a gun and both men got in the car with a gun to the drivers head as he drove.

"Lets follow" Bedford said

"We can't. They're in a car and gone already" Leblanc said

"Then we go for those guys"

Bedford took out his phone and called Captain Harris's office. Then he jumped out and shouted:

"LSP… no…LCPD CRASH unit. FREEZE!"

They started firing at once, and Bedford fired back with Leblanc covering him.

After a few seconds Police cars came and the shooters got arrested.

"First day here and we have a major arrest" Bedford stated to the ears of unhappy Ray Machowski and Captain Harris.

-------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: I'm thinking of making a fic on the past of George Carrington or on Leblanc and Bedford. What do you think? Which should I do? Maybe even both? R&R )**


	8. Chapter 8: The Boss theory

**CHAPTER 8**

None of this belongs to me

**-----------------------------------------------------**

CJ drove the car into an abandoned moor and parked. He got out and the other two did the same. They looked at each other in silence for a minute

"What did you want to talk about?" CJ asked coolly

"I wanted to explain, CJ" Said Joey "It was all done by Forelli not by us"

"Prove it"

"Look at us" Big Head said outraged "That scum tried to kill us!"

"What do you want?" asked CJ agreeing

"We want to join you to take Forelli down"

"I don't believe you, what about working with me who put down your casino in Venturas?"

"The theft put peace between the controlling families; it brought light upon the casino and helped things calm down."

"And what about Claude? He killed your father. I know enough about you Italians to know you'll want revenge."

"To tell you the truth I was about to kill my father myself to take over the Family"

CJ stood silent, thinking.

"Come on Carl, do it for you old friend."

CJ kept looking silently and finally said:

"You think you'll be able to work with the Triads?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forelli and Briaglia were at one of Briaglia's safehouses.

"No way back" Briaglia stated closing the door

"Of course there is no way back! You aren't cowering are you?" Forelli exclaimed

"No, no!" Briaglia said quickly. "I just thought if you were sure about what you were doing"

In a bang Briaglia was sent to the floor. "DON'T QUESTION ME!" Forelli shouted with his gun pointing at Briaglia's head.

A long silence paused their conversation as Briaglia was madly thinking what to do if Forelli decided to shoot.

Ding Dong!

Both men faced the door in awe. They can't have been found so easily!

"you told me this place was safe!" Forelli hissed at Briaglia

"It is! We have been followed!"

Forelli motioned Briaglia to follow. He placed himself on the side of the door with the gun pointing at the door. Briaglia took out his gun, and opened the door carefully.

The man outside was unarmed.

"Hands up!" ordered Briaglia as Forelli pat him down to confirm he was really unarmed.

"What do you want?" Forelli asked.

"I want to join you" he said "I can give you inside information from the Enterprise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Machowski and Claude were sitting on the sofa while George brought drinks and CJ returned from the Burger shop with the dinner.

"…you should be careful from now on." Machowski was saying "The whole CRASH unit has arrived already and they are taking control from tomorrow morning. It won't be nice"

"The CRASH are a bunch of fools. In Los Santos we laugh at them!" CJ said as he shut the door behind him and put the burgers on the table

"This is not a joke CJ" Machowski said "In two days its Tommy's Will reading. All the people there will attract the CRASH attention.

"How dare they think of appearing at a mans Will reading, what a lack of respect-" CJ begun but stopped after hearing his name come from the television.

"Put the volume up" Machowski said who had also heard it. George put the volume up.

"Our Mysterious Hero has been revealed to be Carl Johnson of Los Santos." A woman's voice said as they saw a video of CJ in the Chinatown battle, among other things he was shows saving Woozie "With a long Criminal record from his youthful years, Mr Johnson has not doubted to redeem himself by serving the community. He has actively participated in the capture of Criminal Officer Tenpenny as well as other many criminals. He has driven Ambulances and Fire Trucks despite it not being his job. Carl Johnson is a now an established member of society with interests in Las Venturas Four Dragons casinos, Manager of Rapper Madd Dogg and other businesses in San Fierro.

A report by Clara Martin. More after the commercials,"

The Puppy fresh toilet paper ad song started and Machowski turned to CJ.

"This is bad; they have too much information on you. You may not be able to come to Tommy's will reading-"

George interrupted him. "Why were you helping that Triad Guy? I thought we were against them!"

"I was trying to ally with them!" CJ responded

"I think you were conspiring against us!"

"Why do you say that?" CJ shouted back

"Because you already are Partner of the Triads at the Casino in Venturas!"

"I... shut up!" CJ said now worldless. "You have no right to accuse me of anything!"

Meanwhile in Love Media studios Clara Martin was seeing the results of her work.

"Nice job!" said her supervisor "sentimental story always attracts attention."

After half an hour the calls from other channels making offers to buy the story started to roam the office. Clara didn't believe how much expectation she was creating. She had expected to catch some audience, to gain a good time slot; she had even expected to see her story repeated by other channels but she certainly never thought it might reach this far. A measure of how extraordinary the situation had become was the visit from Donald Love himself who had summoned her to his suite office at the top of the building to congratulate her.

"The business of news media is losing its grip" he said pacing around the room "because what we need is more stories like yours. The people have been bombed with stories of gang battles, crime, wars, disasters… but now they see a human side. The sunshine in the mist. The flower in the desert. Its fabulous!"

"Thank-you" Clara said bowing her head slightly

"I want you to interview him" Donald said quickly and motioned her to sit down. She had been standing by the door during his speech. She obeyed.

"I want an exclusive interview with that man. I want to see his friends. His family. You did a good research of his background. Now go deeper. Explore him. We want to identify with him" He said all this without a glance at her face. He preferred to look up into the stars as he shook his drink.

"Well get going then" he said, now looking exclusively at her

Clara nodded and stood up quickly and hurried to the lift. Upon reaching her desk she picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Who are you?" said the hoarse modified voice on the other end

"Clara"

"Congratulations for the report"

"The merit is yours. You told me to do it"

"Any news?"

"I have been told to interview him"

"Good"

The mysterious speaker hung up.

-------------------------------------------

"Ninety-eight" Bradford said "ninety-nine, One hundred"

He stood up and dried himself with a towel. "Enough press-ups for the time" he thought as he sat on the chair opposite his friend Dr. Leblanc who was going through papers with interviews of the men they had arrested and other files concerning their new job.

"There is mastermind behind the mastermind" Leblanc said

"How is that possible?" Bradford asked "surely the term master mind means the master of all minds"

"Well this master is such a good master that he can place a decoy master to distract us"

"Very well then. How do you reach to this conclusion?"

"This Forelli man." He started with a lecture voice as if he were addressing a classroom "He seems a bit too bright to think that murdering the other mafia leader of his association will give him total control."

"Hmm" Bedford said. He wasn't the expert of profiling but he debated with Leblanc anyway "he is not the sort that would let other manipulate him. He has proven he wants the power"

"Very true" agreed Leblanc "this is why I think he is being controlled without knowing it.

"You are meaning to say that somebody told him to kill the other leaders with out him knowing he was being ordered to"

"Not exactly" Leblanc said "Somebody, lets call this person The Boss, manipulated the situation so that Forelli would react in a certain way. I also believe he has been controlling him for a long time, at least since the beginning of this battle with Vercetti."

"Who is it?" Bedford asked reading the expression on Leblanc's face

"Im not sure." Leblanc answered "but I believe he is one of the other mafia leaders from the council. They are near enough to know him and be able to predict reactions and they benefit from the death of the other leaders."

""The question is which one. It will be hard"

"Other than Forelli. Four survived. Out of these four, two almost die. The boss would be unlikely to risk so much. One was out of harms way all the time. The interrogations identified him as Carlo Briaglia. My bet is that Carlo Briaglia is the Boss."

----------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N- Sorry for the big delay. I was out on holidays all time and busy with summer work. Will you leave me a review? I would like to know what you think, what you liked what you didn't like…)


	9. Chapter 9: Common Objective

**CHAPTER 9**

None of this belongs to me

And a special thank-you to my reviewers. This is for you!

**-----------------------------------------------------**

The Boss controlled the game. He had decided to adopt the name that the police were giving him. He had known that they had discovered his domineering hand the very moment they had thought of it. He had ears everywhere.

The Boss picked up his voice modifier and the phone and called his main reporter on pay roll.

"Clara Martin" said the sweet female voice

"It's me" He growled through the voice modifier" I am faxing you some information. Work on that. Make it quick. Tonight. Forget the interview"

The line clicked and Clara found herself once more with a silent phone to her ears. Just then the fax machine started to beep and scratch as a page was absorbed into it and emerged out of the other end with words typed on it, followed by another three pages.

She picked it up and started reading as a big smile formed on her face. This was big. Very big.

---------------------------------------------------

"Carlo Briaglia" Bradford said

The room was full of police officers and C.R.A.S.H. agents all sitting around Bradford and Leblanc, listening

"He has priority over all other cases. He has been identified as the infamous "Boss". "

The listeners started to murmur. Leblanc took over.

"An Informer has told us that he will be at the reading of the will of deceased Gang-Lord Tommy Vercetti.

Ray Machowski froze as he heard that. He listened intently as Leblanc and Bedford detailed the strategy. He made a mental note of all the covered doors, sniper positions and all other orders given to inform Claude, CJ and George.

---------------------------------------------------------

Forelli and Briaglia sat on the table looking at the man who had knocked on their door and offered information on the Enterprise.

"What do you want in exchange?" asked Forelli

The Traitor from the Enterprise looked at them and said "There is a man who killed my father. Tommy Vercetti promised me I'd get my revenge on him, but now he is dead and the current management of the Enterprise is kicking me around. I want Donald Love"

"Very well Mr. Carrington" Forelli said "It's a deal"

He moved forward to shake his hand but Briaglia held his forearm and stopped him

"We should think it first" Briaglia said

"There is nothing to think, Carlo. And anyway, I'm the boss here not you. Don't forget that"

He turned and shook George's hand.

"What do you have for us?" Forelli asked

"Well" George started "Tomorrow is the reading of Tommy's Will. Every member of the Enterprise will be there. IT would be a good idea to attack then…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

The police meeting was over and Ray ran downstairs to the payphone to call Claude and tell them about the police raid that would take place. HE looked behind himself to make sure he wasn't being followed and inserted the coin into the payphone.

He waited

"Come on! Pick it up!" He said getting desperate

"This is the answer machine, please leave your message after the bleep" said the generic female voice after a few seconds.

"Excellent" thought Ray "nobody there" He reflected for a while. He knew he shouldn't leave a message with what he had heard, but he was going to forget it, it was too much Information. He knew it was pretty safe connection too, impossible to track or record without inside manipulation. He decided to leave the message. Ray started to slowly dictate everything he had heard, all the positions of the police forces and tactics.

He hung up still thinking about if he had done the right thing or not. He needn't think any longer. C.R.A.S.H. agents popped from every corner pointing their rifles at him and he saw Captain Bedford and Doctor Leblanc come forward accompanied by a third man he soon recognised as his own son.

"Good job James" congratulated Bedford as young James Machowski smiled.

"We knew we had a mole in the department" Bedford continued this time addressed to Ray.

He took out a cassette player and started playing. Ray was frozen once more as he heard this time, his own voice dictate the very same words he had just spoken on the phone

Bedford stopped the tape.

"With help form James, we have located you as the spy by intercepting the phone. It is enough to put you in jail for treason." Leblanc said.

The C.R.A.S.H. agents handcuffed him and shoved him into a car.

"And by the way" Bedford said, reading his mind. The phone was intercepted in a way that your friends have received no record of it, meaning they know nothing of the raid.

"Shit!" Ray Cursed as the car drove him away.

------------------------------

CJ, Joey Leone and Johnny "Big Head" sat in the hideout CJ had provided for Joey and Big Head.

Big Head stretched on the sofa. They had been hours at it, planning what to do tomorrow.

"When is this friend of yours arriving?" Joey asked

"Soon" CJ answered taking a sip from his can of beer.

After a few minutes the door bell rang and the three men sat up. Joey and Big Head pulled guns at the ready.

"Who's there?" CJ asked

"It's I, Woozie" said the ringer and CJ motioned the other two to put the guns down as he opened the door.

Woozie entered in clutches and assisted by Su Xi Mu

"Lets get quickly to business, I'm in a hurry" He said as he sat down "I need to get back before they notice I'm gone from the Hospital"

"Woozie, this is Joey Leone and Johnny "Big Head"; guys this is Wu Zi Mu "CJ said quickly and the two Italians quickly shook the blind mans hands.

"Both are ready to leave behind old adversities to face the future better equipped"

Woozie agreed and showed his respect with a tilt of his head.

"We want to attack the Enterprise and take over their businesses. I know enough of the Enterprise to be able to attack and take over quickly and efficiently" CJ said

"Joey and Big Head will help me with the management leaving your duties to a bare minimum"

"In that case, how is it that I can help you?"

"Until we have an army of our own, we will need some men"

"That is done. I will give you as many Triads as we can spare. When do you need them?"

"By tomorrow" Joey answered this time "We will be attacking the reading of the will"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations Machowski" Captain Harris said resentfully to James. He somehow had appreciated Ray.

"Thank you Captain" young James said as he moved his things into a bigger cubicle. He had been promoted.

Leblanc entered Harris's office

"Was it necessary to give him a promotion?" Harris asked Leblanc." He's just a rookie"

"Absolutely. Gives motivation to other workers" Leblanc said implacably

"He won't be able to cope with the responsibilities" Harris argued

"That's not why I'm here" Leblanc said, cutting him off "I need you to sign these"

He handed him a few papers.

"What's this? Harris asked putting on his reading glasses

"Release forms for one of the prisoners Bedford and I caught on the street."

"Why would you want to free them" Harris asked astonished

"We made a deal. He gave us all the information on the Syndicate and on Briaglia. He has confirmed that Briaglia is the "Boss" and is prepared to continue helping us" Leblanc said "and obviously the deal will only come into action once the information leads us to the capture or elimination of Carlo Briaglia"

"Very well" Harris said as he signed the forms "Here"

Leblanc took the forms back and muttered a polite word of thanks before leaving.

Harris turned and switched on his little TV in the cupboard to relax for a few minutes. He received pretty much the opposite effect.

"The police are following a lead of a man known as the "The Boss" whose identity is unknown." Said Clara Martin from the TV " He is known to be responsible of all acts occurring in Liberty City for the past months including the Gang War in Chinatown that resulted in many civilian and police officer deaths. C.R.A.S.H. units have come from other parts of the country to take car of this man who is quickly escalating his way on the FBI most wanted listed.

However Love Media has received a tip from a trustworthy source that this person will be present in the Reading of the Will of late Tommy Vercetti. Love Media will be there tomorrow to find out who this man of mystery is. More information after the commercials, with Clara Martin"

The News Program song started as many people around Liberty clapped their hands on their mouths knowing that the day of tomorrow would be a normal day in the lives of the people of Liberty, and many others ventured guesses on who this man could possibly be.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N What do you think? My boom chapter will be coming next. Till then you can try and work out who the Boss is. I have put up a forum in case anyone wants to post their ideas on who He/She is, or you could also put it in a review.**


End file.
